


Merriest Christmas of them all

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family Feels, M/M, The Hale Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: After a wonderful Christmas Day with Stiles' family, Derek gets a surprise from his own.





	Merriest Christmas of them all

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic to finish off the Christmas section.

Late in the afternoon they were lying on Stiles' bed in his bedroom at his dad's house. It was cramped and they were forced to curl into each other, tangled up so much that Derek didn't know where he ended and Stiles began. They had spent Christmas Day with Scott, Allison and the Sheriff. It had been a day filled so much love and noise, Derek had cherished every second of it. He felt so lucky to be there, to be accepted into their family without a second thought. Yesterday with Melissa had been just as fantastic and despite the overwhelming sense of happiness and gratitude he felt a small part of Derek was sad. He's heard nothing from any of his family today, it was only two in the afternoon but usually he'd have had a text at least from his mom. 

"Thank you," Derek whispered into Stiles' temple.

"Mmmm, for what?"

"For this. Christmas. For sharing your family with me."

Stiles twisted so they were sharing the pillow staring into each others' eyes. "Hey, you deserve it. Christmas magic."

"I never knew Christmas could be like this. Messy, loud and filled with so much kindness." Derek saw Stiles' face fall and he hurried to explain. "Don't get me wrong, my family have Christmas. It's always been a close-knit affair. My parents, my sisters and that's it. No partners unless you're engaged, it was always formal. I love my family, except Laura-"

"Derek." Stiles chastised him gently. "You love her. You know you do, it's why it hurts so much."

"Fine. I love Laura too." Derek smiled at stiles softly. "But we'd never have strangers, like Melissa did for me. We never cooked anything ourselves. It was magical and I loved every second of our two days of Christmas. I'm just so grateful that you shared this with me."

Stiles brushed their lips together. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I know dad was a bit-"

"Your dad was fine. His reticence was understandable given the week we've had. He cares for you and will protect you until his dying breath." Derek sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry you didn't hear from your family." Stiles whispered.

"Me too," Derek screwed his eyes up trying to stop the burn. "I thought mom would have at least called. Maybe even Cora. I didn't expect anything from Laura or Uncle Peter, not if what Allison said is true. He'd be reveling in having Chris to himself for Christmas day." 

Stiles was pulling Derek into him even closer. The hug was firm and long and Derek could have happily fallen asleep listening to Stiles' soft breaths. There was a knock on the door and John poked his head in.

"Up and at 'em boys, we have company."

"On Christmas Day?" Stiles asked, "Scott and Allison haven't come back for leftovers have they?"

"No, son. Come on, downstairs. Both of you." The Sheriff sent them a pointed look and they untangled themselves. Derek trailed Stiles down the stairs, bumping into him when he stopped just in front of the last step.

Looking up Derek was shocked.

"Hello honey," his mom said, behind her his dad was smiling.

"Mom? Dad? What?" Derek stumbled forward and Stiles shoved him even closer to his mom.

"Happy Christmas sweetheart," Talia said as she pulled him into a hug. Derek sank into it, he hadn't hugged his mother in over a decade and had no idea how much he'd missed it nor how much he'd needed it.

Andrew, Derek's dad, came up and gripped Derek's hand where it curled around Talia's shoulder. "Merry Christmas son. Sorry we didn't call."

Instead of trying to speak Derek just took a ragged breath holding on to both his parents for a long time. He eventually pulled away, a little embarrassed but neither Stiles nor the Sheriff were in the room. "They're in the kitchen, Der-bear," his dad said. "Giving us a minute. He's quite a remarkable young man."

"Yes he is." Derek nodded.

"He loves you a lot," Derek's dad continued. "He set this up. Well, he rang your mother asking if it was possible."

"I'd like to introduce you." Derek didn't know why he was nervous. "He's important to me."

Talia slipped her hand into Derek's elbow, "Of course, honey. Lead the way."

Derek drew them into the kitchen where Stiles and the Sheriff were making coffee and putting some mince pies, shortbread and Christmas cake onto a large plate to share. "Stiles, John. These are my parents. Mom, dad, this is Stiles, my boyfriend and his dad."

John and Andrew shook hands and Talia made her way to hug Stiles. Derek waited until Stiles was free before moving closer. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. I love you so much, darling." Derek leaned in, cupping Stiles' jaw in his hands and kissed him.

"I love you too, Der-bear," Stiles teased as they pulled away.

"Eavesdropper!" Derek pretended to frown and Stiles tenderly smoothed a finger over his eyebrows.

"Merry Christmas, Derek." Stiles whispered.

Derek glanced at where his mother was watching them a smile on her face, tears in her eyes, to his dad and the Sheriff having a quiet conversation. Looking back at Stiles, Derek kissed him again just because he could. "Merriest Christmas of them all."


End file.
